The Magical New Duet
by EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly
Summary: So there's two girls, and four boys, the maths doesnt quite count up? They're holidaying in Australia, but the boyfriend's and love affairs are getting in the way of everything falling into place... HIATUS!
1. Alexis Gage's Chapter

**'Hey Guys! I have collaborated with Alexis Gage to write this, as we thought about it and couldnt get it out of our heads haha! Was wondering if you would like to read and review? Would mean the world to us it would! This chapter is dedicated to Alexis Gage because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't of started writing so Alexis this is for you! :D****  
Anyways, on with it.**

**One'**

* * *

'Tom hurry up I want to go to the beach.' I heard Danny shout upstairs where I was currently getting ready.

'_He's so bloody impatient' _I mumbled before heading downstairs 'I'm ready let's go'

As Danny drove us to the beach I thought about my life had changed since being in Mcfly let me introduce myself, my name is Thomas Michael Fletcher but everyone calls me Tom unless my mother is mad at me then it's the full name. When I was 17 I held an audition to start a band and met my fellow band-mates: Danny Jones, Dougie Poynter and Harry Judd. Since then we have released six albums and are currently holidaying in Australia which would explain Danny wanting to go to the beach with me.

Once at the beach we started a game of football and tackled each other laughing our heads off, eventually we decided to get some ice cream. After choosing two 99's I turned round to make my way back to where Danny was waiting when I crashed into someone dropping the ice cream all down her front.

'Oh that's just great!' she exclaimed in her British accent, but my god she was gorgeous! Her golden hair hung over her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkled and her brown and pink polka dotted bikini hugged every curve of hers.

'Emma what happened?' I tore my eyes away from her to find another girl had joined us, this girl was pretty but not like the other girl was, she was more Danny's type than mine with her grey eyes and short dark brown hair with purple and blonde streaks.

'This idiot crashed into me dropping his ice cream all over me.' she explained gesturing to me

'I'm so sorry come with me and I'll lend you one of my towels to clean yourself up with.' she nodded and they walked behind me whispering to each other.

'Hey man what happened to the ice creams?' Danny asked before I stepped to the side showing him the two girls behind me. 'Whoa they are gorgeous!' he shouted with his big mouth causing the girls to look up angrily.

'Look can I just have the towel please?' the first girl asked so I handed her the towel. She cleaned herself up and thanked me before she and her friend turned and started to walk away.

'Wait wait! We don't even know your names!' I shouted after them, the second girl turned round before replying…

'I'm Roxy and she's Emma, see ya!' they continued to walk away and I looked at Danny for help.

'You don't even know our names!' he ran after them with me on his heels.

'Sure we do! You're obnoxious boy number 1 and you're obnoxious boy number 2.' Emma told us as we caught up to them.

'At least let us take you to dinner to make up for me getting ice cream on you.' I asked in a desperate attempt to get them to stay. They stopped and whispered to each other…

'Alright fine but only to make up for the ice cream.' Roxy explained and we made arrangements to meet up at a restaurant nearby.

After two hours we were finally ready, we were keeping it casual both of us just wearing plain shirts. Mine was black and Danny's was blue, both of us were wearing jeans and black shoes, we arrived at the restaurant and we waited.

After standing there for what seemed like ages I looked at my watch… they were 45 minutes late. Were they going to turn up or had they stood us up?


	2. EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly's Chapter

**It's me Alexis Gage in case you didn't know I also write this story along with EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly. **

**Ok, so this is number two?! And we are hoping that everyone likes it! This chapter is dedicated to EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly since she dedicated the first to me!**

**Anyways, on with the story, yes?**

**Two.**

**Reviews**

**GroowyL: ****Emma and Roxy recognised Danny and Tom and thought they were just obnoxious pop stars who think they get everything they want so they decided to make a point. I hope you start to like her soon and thank you for reading our story! :D**

Sitting on the kerb waiting on the girls for an hour seemed like eternity, they didn't know our names, and they didn't care, which was totally unusual, as you know, I am _the _Danny Jones. I didn't understand, I was charming, wasn't I? I must be, no girl had ever said no before. And they wouldn't after this, it was because I was with Tom, yeah, that was the reason.

She was beautiful; her short brown hair had purple lowlights and bleach blonde highlights, which brought out her grey eyes. She was small, but damn she was beautiful. Her green flower covered bikini made me almost stop to drool over her chest, and her bottoms fit her like a glove on a hand. Her skin wasn't just tanned, it was sun kissed, and god damn hot.

As Tom and I slowly wandered back to the hotel, I thought about nothing else but her, the way she had glared at us, as though we should never have even looked at them, and I understood, even for me, there were some girls that were out of my league, right?

No, it was all Tom's wrong doing. They would have met up with us if he hadn't put ice cream on her, I mean, maybe they were afraid it would be spaghetti this time or something like that. Really, they called me the clumsy one? I think not somehow.

We walked back to our house, which we had been renting for over a week. I did like my room in it though, it was massive, and spacious.

Tom and I agreed not to tell the other guys about us being stood up, because we were supposed to look like ladies men, what if that got out, Danny Jones, being stood up? Never.

Ever. Ever.


	3. That girl16's Chapter

**'It's me EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly, ok so here is number three. we would like thank those who have reviewed! And hope to hear from more people soon! **

**If you're the first to review on a chapter then the next chapter will be dedicated to you!'**

**Reviews:**

**Fletcher x: Glad you like the story, hope you enjoy this chapter! If you could recommend us to people that would be great :D**

**That girl16: Emma and Roxy thought the boys were just arrogant popstars who thought they could get whatever they want, so decided to show them they couldn't have everything. Hope you recommend us to people!**

Harry's POV

_Apples, banana's pears! There they are _I thought as I walked through the supermarket. Everything was different to back home, and I had decided we needed food, as Danny and Tom were still in a really bad mood and I didn't understand why, they could just be annoying like that sometimes, but I'm glad Dougie was being his usual self. Man I never though I'd say that!

I walked over to where the apples where when I noticed her, she was breath-taking. She brushed her short brown hair which had purple lowlights and bleach blonde highlights out of her eyes, which showed me her grey eyes. I noticed she was struggling to reach something from the top shelf due to her height, she was quite small but it made her even more gorgeous.

I wandered over to where she was and reaching up I grabbed the box of cakes she was attempting to reach. I handed her the box and her face broke into a grin,

'Thanks for helping me, I hate being short sometimes.' she informed me causing me to laugh

'I'm Harry and it's ok I like being helpful.' I told her as I stuck out my hand for her to shake

'I'm Roxy, you're nicer than some of the boys I've met here.'

'Well to prove how nice I am, do you want to go for a coffee with me?' I asked her causing her to blush.

'Er yeah but I have to tell you I have a boyfriend.' I tried to hide the disappointment on my face by replacing it with a smile. I mean how stupid was I too think she was going to be single when she looks that good?

'What can't we be friends?' I teased her and in return she playfully hit my arm

'Of course.' we finished our shopping and headed for a coffee shop nearby, I ordered our drinks as she sat at a table waiting for me.

We sat and chatted for hours until I noticed the time, I told her I had to go and she informed me that she did too. We started walking slowly until we both came to a stop outside my hotel

'This is where I'm staying.' 'This is my hotel.' we both said in unison, then laughed.

'I'll walk you to your room if that's ok?' she nodded in reply and we walked until we were outside what I guessed was her room.

'Well I guess this it?' she asked as opened the door and placed her bags inside

'Do you think I could have your number purely as a friend?' I asked blushing slightly. She smiled and fished her phone out her pocket and handing it to me, I handed her mine and we traded numbers, before I kissed her cheek and said goodbye.

As I walked back to the suite I was sharing with the guys, my mind was filled of thoughts of Roxy. Why did she have to have a boyfriend, he is one lucky guy having a girlfriend like her. I closed the door behind me as I entered our suite and sighed happily.

'What's up with you dude?' Dougie asked from his position on the couch in front of the TV.

'Nothing.' _Except the girl I met _I thought as I unpacked the bags of food I had brought.

'Danny and Tom still sulking in their rooms?' I asked as I plopped onto the couch next to Dougie

'Yeah I went in their rooms to see if they wanted anything and they both bit my head off!' Doug explained causing me to sigh. We had no idea what was wrong with either of them, all we know is that they went out two days ago and came back moody as hell!

We sat in silence just staring at the TV until we heard a door opening, we turned to find a very tired looking Danny standing there. I was about to say something but thought better of it then I noticed Dougie had opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, I quickly placed my hand over his mouth and held it there until Danny returned to his room.

'Dude what was that for?!' Dougs asked as I wiped my hand on my jeans, but I didn't answer as I felt my phone vibrate, quickly retrieving it from my pocket I smiled at the screen.

_Want to meet sometime soon? Love Roxy x_

Boy had I fell for her, I couldn't help but wish she didn't have a boyfriend as I typed back my reply.

_Anytime -Hazza x_


	4. McFlYiNgHiGh's Chapter

**'Hey guys it's me Alexis Gage! Here is number four, it's dedicated to McFlYiNgHiGh for being our newest reader! Hope you like it and review! **

**Reviews:**

**GroowyL: No you're not being stupid, Danny and Harry have both fallen for Roxy and we're glad you like it!**

**McFlYiNgHiGh: Yep there is a definite love triangle between Danny and Harry but they don't know it...yet! By the way it's so fun to type your name :D**

**Fletcher x: Maybe Dougie will fall for Emma or maybe not you'll have to keep reading to find out :D**

**That girl16: It might cause trouble, keep reading to find out and we're glad you like our story :)**

Dougie's POV

I lay on the sofa thinking to myself. Harry was extremely happy which meant he had met someone or had hot firery sex with a stranger but my guess was totally the first option to take. And the other two were sulking. Which I totally didn't understand I mean what happened did they get turned down or something? I didn't know why but I just couldn't be bothered moving to my bed if you know what I mean. Well it isn't as if I was comfortable as I was sure I was lying on various items including a tv remote, a half eaten donut which I was eating earlier in the day, and my mobile phone was also down there somewhere. I moved a little and saw my packet of fags with some left in it making me want one. I groaned and sat up remembering I had to walk to the back entrance of the hotel in order to have a smoke. I thought that this was a rubbish law, always have and always will to be honest. Walking to the rear entrance was hard, I had almost persuaded myself to find food or beer but then remembered my craving for nicotine. I got to the back door and opened it slowly, a gush of cold air hitting my body as I think I am like a lizard, I live in large heated areas. As I took a seat on the steps and realized there was two girls sat at the bottom of the stairs. Now usually guys would talk to them. Not me, no chance. I went back up to our room and saw Harry lying texting someone and so I decided to sleep. All night. '


	5. Fletcher x's Chapter

**'Hey it's me EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly! Sorry I'm late updating, I've had lots of tests to revise for. **

**Anyway we're glad you are all liking this story, this one is dedicated to Fletcher x!'**

**Reviews: **

**McFlYiNgHiGh: Yes it was Emma and Roxy who Dougie saw although he doesn't know it... yet! Dougie likes to understand things that why he assumes about Danny and Tom plus he likes to make fun of them! Your welcome about the dedication we're glad you read it!**

**Fletcher x: We're happy your reading our story here is the update dedicated to you!**

Toms POV

Well I finally decided to escape from my room, I'd had enough of sulking to myself so I decided to go shopping for some new clothes. I quickly got dressed and walked to the shopping mall that I noticed when we first came here, once inside I headed to the nearest shop and started looking for a new pair of jeans when I noticed something familiar… something gold. I realised what it was, it was golden blonde hair but it was more than that it was _Emma's_ golden blonde hair. There she was standing by herself looking through the women's clothes, I decided this was the perfect opportunity to apologise and see if she would go out on a date with me. So I casually walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, smiling as she turned around.

'Hey I just wanted to apologise for getting ice cream over you the other day, I'm Tom by the way.'

'Oh no it's ok, I'm sorry we didn't turn up to dinner the other day we forgot we already had plans.' she shuffled nervously

'It's ok, we didn't wait for you that long.' ok so that was a big fat lie but I have to preserve my pride and ego, like any typical man. Speaking of men who is the one who's walking up to us?

'Hey babe you ready to go?' he asked Emma as he swung an arm around her shoulder, she looked at me before replying.

'Er yeah I just need to get Toms number.' she held out her phone and we traded numbers. I sighed mentally to myself as I watched them walk away, why do all the best girls have boyfriends? Then my phone vibrated…

_Sorry about him, he can be annoying at times. Wanna meet up sometime? Emma xx_

I smiled to myself, maybe things were finally looking up for me.


	6. McFlYiNgHiGh's Chapter :

**Ok, so here is number six.. hoping you guys really like it :D - Alexis**

**Reviews:**

**McFlYiNgHiGh: I know I'm glad Tom's out his room too, but we never mentioned anything about him eating! Haha jk! I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find out about that guy.**

**That girl16: We're really glad you like this story! We update as soon as we can!**

Danny's POV.

I didn't know what I was supposed to think, was I supposed to just accept that I had been turned down? No, no way in hell was Danny Alan David Jones going to accept being turned down, I thought about this as I walked along the beach, smiling as I looked out to the sun rising. I had left my shoes in the house, I didn't think I needed them as we weren't that far from the beach anyways, and I knew I wouldn't be leaving the beautiful white sand anytime soon anyways. I loved walking along here in the morning and watching as the sun blissfully came to life and woke up the whole world. Was it really possible that someone didn't want me?I looked at the white sand below my feet as it moved gracefully between my toes."I wonder what it's like to be loved by you.." I began singing at the top of my voice, hoping that no one would hear me as my throat appeared to not be as awake as it normally would be, making me know that I clearly needed a drink."I wonder what it's like to be home.." I continued, thinking everything up as I walked along, looking out to the waves crashing in and out of rocks."And I don't walk when there's a stone in my shoe.." I sang again, thinking about how I left my shoes at home. I thought about how I didn't like to walk with shoes on at all, it was almost as if you were restraining your feet."All I know that in time I'll be fine" I smiled as I sang the next few lines of the song I was writing in my head, not taking notes, but mental imaginations.I stopped and looked out to the sea, when I heard the most beautiful noise known to this planet, singing the next chorus of the song I was writing in my head, as though the voice was actually inside my brain, singing it aloud to me."I wonder what it's like to fly so highOr to breath under the seaI wonder if some day I'll be good with goodbyesBut I'll be ok if you come along with me" They sang loudly, and just as I turned around to leave I saw something I didn't think I would see here, at this time in the stood in front of me, singing and humming along with me as I looked at her. I didn't know what made us come up with the same words, but it was something that I had never felt before. I didn't know what I was supposed to be thinking at the time, but I knew that I liked it.I squinted my eyes, making sure that it was certainly her, which of course it was."Yes?" She asked, laughing a little with her smile on her face."Sorry, I just didn't think I would ever see you again, not after the other night" I smiled, thinking about how she and her friend had turned us down, well technically they said yes, then they just didn't show, like they didn't know how to say no and they didn't actually want to be with us."Yeah, I am really sorry about that" She whispered and looked at her feet, causing me to look down too. I saw that she wasn't wearing shoes either and I smiled, realising that we had something in common, and usually I didn't like to have things in common, because I would begin to like it, and then it would mean it would be harder to leave her instead of her leaving me and causing me to be hurt in the process of everything.I didn't like being attached to girls, Danny Jones wasn't going to be the sucker in love. Never."Why didn't you show?" I asked her, I needed to know why, maybe it would make me better, make me more wanted in future. I knew that she didn't want me for money, or fame, because at the moment, she didn't want me at all."Maybe you should work on not being such a big headed stereotypical popstar, and then ask me out again?" She spoke ever so lightly, and with that, she walked away, leaving me to work out how to be less of an egotistical big headed stereotypical popstar.


	7. ThatGirl's Chapter

**'Hey it's EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly, sorry it's been awhile. I've had lots of tests recently so have been revising lots! Could people recommend this story to their friends it would mean the world to us! This chapter is dedicated to That girl16 for being the first reviewer, so here it is. :)'**

**Reviews:**

**That girl16: We're very glad you like this story and thank you for reviewing!**

**Fletcher x: Chapters are dedicated to the first reviewer on the last chapter so if you're first to review you can get more chapters dedicated to you! :D**

**McFlYiNgHiGh: Thank you for reading our story and we're happy you like it!**

Harry's POV

'Dougie where is my black shirt?' I shouted as I rummaged through my closet in my hotel room.

'How am I supposed to know?' he shouted back from his permanent spot on the couch in the living room. I swear he hasn't been outside this hotel yet and we've been on holiday for about five days.

'You were the last one to wear when you went on a date with that lanky bird!' I retaliated as I put my shoes on.

'Oh yeah… What was her name again?' I swear that boy has a brain like a sieve

'I don't care at this precise moment, where is my shirt?' I walked over to him smacking the back of his head with a newspaper.

'OW! It's over there.' he informed me as he pointed to a pile of creased and crumpled clothes known to be Dougie's suitcase.

'Dougie you never make things easy for me do you?' I exclaimed as I gingerly picked my shirt out his pile. It looked like it had been slept in, I looked at my watch it was 7:45. I had fifteen minutes to meet Roxy at the restaurant, which was twenty minutes away. I sighed and quickly grabbed the iron and starting ironing. Once finished I slipped it on, then left the room but not before smacking Dougie's head again.

I ran out the hotel and grabbed a taxi which drove me to the restaurant. As it pulled up I smiled, there was Roxy wearing a black halter necked dress. My God did she look gorgeous! I climbed out the taxi and paid the driver before walking over to her and taking her hand.

'Sorry I'm late my roommate was being annoying.' I apologised before kissing her cheek.

'It's ok my roommate's the same.' she laughed and I lead her into the restaurant.

'May I take your order?' the waiter asked us fifteen minutes later, but we were laughing so much we hadn't even had time to look at the menu. We quickly scanned the menu and ordered some food.

'You didn't really do that did you?' she asked. I had just told her about the time me and Dougie ran away from some fans and disguised ourselves as nuns.

'Yeah I swear they didn't recognise us at all, even though Dougie still had his sunglasses on!'

'Oh my gosh that's hilarious, I would of loved to have seen that.' she laughed and I realised she looked beautiful when she laughed, her short hair fell forward onto her face framing it perfectly and her grey eyes sparkled perfectly.

Once our food arrived she insisted on feeding me some of her Italian pasta after telling her I had never tried it, so I repaid the favour by feeding her some of my steak. This date is by far the most fun I've ever had. After finishing our meals and paying the bill I took her hand and lead her to a secluded spot on the boardwalk overlooking the sea, I had found one morning.

'Did I tell you how beautiful you look in the moonlight?' she blushed but it was true. It made her face glow and the sea breeze blew through her hair ever so slightly.

'I have to go.' she said after noticing the time on my watch. 'I had fun though.' she kissed my cheek and started to walk away.

'Wait let me walk you to your room.' she smiled and linked her arm through mine. We chatted mindlessly whilst walking back to her room. Once there she kissed my cheek and walked inside, she was just about to close the door when I remembered.

'Wait!' she opened the door again looking slightly confused. 'Me and my band-mates have a party to go to, would you like to come?' I asked her and I noticed she looked over her shoulder before answering.

'Sure but could my roommate come as well?' I smiled thinking she was going to say no.

'Yeah of course, I'll ring you with the details later.' she nodded and kissed my cheek once more before closing the door leaving my standing there with a stupid smile on my face.

Once I had recovered from the kiss, I walked back to my room thinking about how well the date went which was unusual since usually all my first dates went wrong in someway which would most probably explain why I'm single. I entered the room and headed straight for my bedroom when I heard Dougie shouting,

'And what time do you call this young man?' I should of turned around and smacked his head but I didn't want to ruin my night. Plus the fact that Dougie had been smacked that many times by me, Tom and Danny that I don't think he has that many brain cells left, not that he had many in the first place.

After getting ready for bed I rang Roxy informing her of the details for the party, we stayed on the phone for over an hour talking about things that we had in common.

'Oh my gosh look at the time. I'm going to have to get to sleep if I'm going to look the slightest bit decent for your party.' she yawned down the phone

'Roxy I'm sure no matter what, you'll look stunning tomorrow.' I told her as I climbed into bed.

'Why thank you Harold.' I cringed at the nickname she had given me, I hated it. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight Roxanne.' I heard her sigh down the phone at her nickname then hang-up. I laughed quietly to myself before placing my phone on the bedside table and fell asleep dreaming of what could happen at the party between me and Roxy.


	8. Mcflying's chapter

**Ok, sooo number eight ! I am hoping you like it, :D - Alexis**

**McFlYiNgHiGh: We're glad you like the story and since you were the only reviewer on the last chapter this is dedicated to you! Thank you for wishing Emma luck on her exams. :D**

**Since we have only got one review for the last chapter even though it was up for over a week, we're thinking of maybe cancelling this story so if you read this story even if you have been a silent reviewer so far, we would love it if you told us you still read this story and are enjoying it. And also could you recommend it to your friends so we can get more readers :D **

**Dougie's Pov.**

I stood in the lounge of some random hotel. I didn't want to be at this party; I wanted to be on the couch, the one I had been on so much I had already made an arse imprint. I would much rather lie around in nothing but my boxers, or maybe even a pair of Speedos, hmm, that was a possibility, oh wait, it is revolting I am even thinking about it, now that all the horrid images of old men wearing them were popping into my head.I shook my head, trying to erase the images as I saw a very unhappy looking Danny sitting at the other side of the room through the mass crowd of people. I knew that I had been introduced to most of them, but I knew I was most likely working out the fastest route to the dessert table. Yep, that sounded like me right enough.I made my way across to him and thumped down onto the seat beside him."What's up mate?" I asked him, genuinely wanting to know. I mean, I had been told before I was just like an old gossiping woman in a young man's body. Which I also got another mental image by and was physically repulsed."Nothing, just some girl" He spoke back to me as he fiddled with a napkin in this hands and looked at it as though he was annoyed."What about her?" I asked. I knew fine well he wanted to tell me, otherwise, he would have smacked me on the head and told me to bugger off by now."I asked her out right, and Tom was there, and he asked out her friend, but then when we went to meet them at the place, they didn't show, at all. So then when I was out walking the other morning, I saw her, and I was singing, and then she started singing too, her words repeating in my mind, and then she said I shouldn't be such a bigheaded popstar or something, if I want to get a girl?" I heard him talking. This was like a new epidemic, Danny getting stood up and turned down? Wow."Oh well, looks like Harry has a new date" I spoke lightly, trying to cheer him up, but then he looked up and a look of confusing filled his features. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked him but he didn't really simply stood up and walked off, with me following him, he muttered a small "Roxy?""Wait a minute here, you two have been after the same girl?" I asked, I was seriously confused right now.


	9. Hollis2020's Chapter

**Hey sorry it's been awhile but we were hoping for more reviews! So if you could tell your friends about this story and get them to read and review we'd be very grateful to all of you! Here is chapter 9, hope you like it :D**

**Reviews:**

**Mcflyinghigh: Thank you for your kind comments they were encouraging :) I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the drama :( but i hope you enjoy this chapter all the same.**

**Hollis2020: Dougie in a speedo certainly wouldn't be a bad thing :D Here is the new chapter dedicated to you!**

**That girl16: I laughed at the gossping old woman part too haha! Thankyou for the compliment here is a filler until the drama happens.**

**Toms POV**

I walked into the hotel with the boys behind me, we were all dateless apart from Harry who was bringing a girl he liked plus her roommate. Now normally I try to chat up the roommate but I couldn't get Emma out of my mind, whatever I did she was always there. I honestly think someone is trying to tell me something about her.

I stood with Harry and Dougie whilst Danny went to get us drinks when Harry suddenly ran off, most probably spotting his friend or whatever. I took my drink out of Danny's hand as he approached us and we all sat down and started talking about any random crap we could come up with. It wasn't until ten minutes later then I noticed Harry hadn't returned, so I stood up and searched the crowd for him.

_Wait a minute, that's Emma._ I thought to myself as I noticed a girl by the drinks table. Holy crap did she look hot!!!! She was wearing a black dress that barely covered her arse. I quickly walked over to her forgetting about Danny and Dougie.

'Hey Emma.' I smiled as I slowed to a stop next to her

'Tom, hey I've been thinking about you.' she patted my hand as she talked

'You have?'

'Yeah remember we said we'd meet up but we haven't.'

'Well if you dance with me I'll let you off, unless your boyfriend is here.'

'Oh no I broke up with him he was an ass, he lied to me all the time and then I found out he was cheating on me.'

'Oh I'm sorry…'

'Don't be, I'm not. And anyway I'm not as upset as I thought I'd be.'

'Well you wanna dance?' I asked as I held my hand out, she smiled and placed her hand in mine. I lead her onto the dance floor which was luckily for me playing a slow song. I placed my hands around her waist as hers reached up to wrap around my neck, I was whispering in her ear making her laugh when I heard Danny's raised voice.

'Harry what are you doing with Roxy!?!' we both turned towards the voice, where we saw an angry looking Danny standing in front of a handholding Harry and Roxy.

_Oh crap… this is all we need. _


	10. That girl's chapter

**Hey everyone sorry it's been so long but we've both been very busy! We hope this chapter makes up for it and we hope you recommend us to other readers! Don't forget to review thank you!**

**Reviews:**

**That girl16: You'll have to read this chapter to find out whether there is a big fight! We like to give everyone's POV in this story even Dougie's even though he's not involved much in the story line, we couldn't leave him out :)**

**Hollis2020: You're right Dougie in a speedo is definitley not end of the world material. Tom and Emma are together... but will they stay that way? :D**

Danny's POV

I looked at her, she was so beautiful, as usual. Her grey eyes bore right through me as she knew I had recognised her, she had turned me down, but she went with my best mate? I was seriously confused. I didn't understand why she would do something like that. Her short hair had been straightened around her face and made her look all the more gorgeous. I took a deep breath, sighing to myself as a strong look of confusion spread across Harry's face. I knew what had happened, I didn't know she knew Harry, Harry didn't know she knew me, and she didn't know that we were friends. I shook my head, walking past them and out of the room, a small tear falling from my face.


	11. GroowyBells's Chapter

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter, hope we get some on this one. Din't forget to recommend us to your friends and readers!**

**Reviews:**

**That girl16: I couldn't let Danny hurt Harry! But don't worry Danny gets his hug in this chapter :D**

**Hollis2020: You'll have to wait to find out about Tom and Emma, sorry. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

**GroowyBells: I like your new name! Don't worry about Danny, he's fine. :)**

Harry's POV

'DANNY!' I shouted as he walked out the room but he never turned round. 'Care to explain what's going on?' I asked Roxy, she looked like she was about to cry.

'We've met before, he tried to go out on a double date with your friend Tom and my roommate but we didn't turn up. I didn't know you knew each other though.' She sighed as she held back her tears.

'Look I'm sorry but I've got to go find Danny, I need to explain to him.' She nodded and I left after kissing her cheek.

'Danny!' After walking around the hotel grounds for half an hour I finally found him sitting on the edge of the hotel pool. 'Look man, I'm sorry I didn't know you knew her.'

'It's ok I figured you didn't, I know you wouldn't do that to me.' Danny said as I sat down next to him.

'Of course I wouldn't.' We sat in silence for awhile before I plucked up the courage to ask the question that had been bothering me since Danny confronted us. 'Dan what are we going to do? I mean who is going to go out with her?'

'Well you like her don't you?' I nodded. 'And I do too, so it's not really up to us. It's up to Roxy.'

'Just promise me, whoever she picks we'll remain friends.'

'Best friends.' Danny said as he held out his hand, as I took it he pulled me into a manly hug.

I hope that we are going to be alright, Danny promise we would. So why can't I get rid of this doubt in my mind?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey It's me Emma, very sorry it's been so long since we've uploaded a new chapter but i've had loads of schoolwork to do then i was revising for some assessments. but now i've decided to make things up to you by posting three chapters, hope it makes it up to you!!**

Dougies POV.

Didnt know what I was supposed to think, I mean, I was left at this crappy party that I didnt even want to be at, Tom had a date, Harry had a Date, which was also almost Danny's date, jeez this was turning out like hollyoaks huh? And to be honest, at the end of all of this, I realised why I wasnt with a date, too much hassle. I mean, they say one thing, and mean another, they do something just so they can see a reaction from you, they believe everything they hear before they give you the chance to explain and there is no need for it. The world is bad sometimes, at the times that you most need it not to be, but there is nothing we can do about that these days. Looks like everything is about to explode, right guys?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you like this chapter!!!**

Tom's POV

I watched with Emma as Danny ran out the room with Harry following a few minutes later, I should of really followed them but I knew they would be fine and I didn't want to leave Emma. We walked over to Roxy who was sobbing slightly, Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

'They'll be ok, they are too close to let someone come between them.' I comforted her, she looked up at me and I nodded reassuringly. And sure enough a minute later, Danny and Harry walked in together, their arms around each others shoulders. I took Emma's hand and we left them to talk.

We walked out of the room and out of the hotel, deciding to take a stroll on the beach under the moonlight. We strolled along the waves, laughing and screaming every time the waves came over our feet. Then Emma decided to splash me, soaking me head to toe. I started to run after her, threatening to throw her into the sea. I chased her for awhile until I finally caught up with her, knocking us both to the sand. I landed on top of her, with her looking up at me, she really did look beautiful in the moonlight. I guess I must of said this out-loud because she smiled at me before kissing me passionately.

Soon we were rolling around in the sand, kissing each other. Minutes later we pulled away both of us out of breath when she spoke.

'Your room or mine?' I smiled at her before picking her up and carrying her all the way back to the hotel, we ended up in my room and I was grateful that the rest of the boys didn't decide to interrupt us.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I put the wrong chapter up yesterday so here is the right one :D!**

Danny's POV

Walking out of the room made all the difference, we both really liked her, and I mean, fair enough maybe I only liked her because she didn't appear to like me at all, thinking I was a big headed and annoying pop star who thought he would be able to get every girl going, which is a little true, but I'm not that big headed really.I saw Doug sitting in a corner, eating something that looked like crisps with tomato sauce spread on them, gross. He was watching everyone, as if it were a movie in his head, looking at us in confusion as he continued to munch on the concoction of food in the bowl laying in his hands. I smiled as I felt Harry's arm slinking around my shoulders, I smiled at this too. My friends were always going to be there for me, and I would always be there for them, no matter what happened. They were more like my brothers than friends anyways.I looked at Roxy, she looked sorry, like she didn't have a clue we were even friends, which was ok, because although she was almost dating Harry, she had never actually went out with me, only denied me, ignored me, got annoyed with me, and totally ditched me at a date. And perhaps this was what made me want her all the more. Because I had never once been turned down or nearly hated since high school, and I didn't know if I was comfortable about this at all. It was almost like there wasn't something I could give up on till I got what I wanted, and right now I wanted her. But if she chose to be with Harry then that would also be ok, because I didn't want to hurt him. He really liked her too. It wouldn't be fair to steal her away if I could, just because my pride had been hurt a little. I mean, what would this have done to my image? Technically, I didn't really care because I cared more about her than I had about any other girl, next few weeks was going to be interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Harry's POV

After returning to the hotel arm in arm with Danny, we walked over to Roxy who was crying slightly. We stood in silence for a few minutes before I broke the silence,

'Roxy, we talked about it and since we both like you, we decided that it should be up to you to decide who you want to go out with.' I told her softly, she looked up at us. She looked from me to Danny and back again before replying.

'I don't know, I'm not sure who to pick.' At this I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me, I don't know how Danny feels about her but to me she's the girl I've been waiting for. She's so beautiful and makes me feel so alive when she's around, which is weird because I've barley known her for a week and yet I feel so much for her. I turned to Danny who was looking at me before we both nodded.

'Ok, well what do you want to do to help you decide?' I heard Danny ask her, she didn't take her eyes off me but I didn't know what this meant.

'The only thing I can think of is that, I go on dates with both of you to help me decide.' She replied.

'Ok if that's what we help you, then we can do that.' I replied, it sounded like a good idea. It couldn't go wrong… could it?


	16. Chapter 16

**Leave us a review and let us know what you think!**

Dougie's P.

I walked through the hotel, it was dark. People had told me before that I was nocturnal, just like a hamster. But I didnt know what they were on about, I was awake through the day, when I needed to be. I thought about everything going on with Danny and Harry and that girl. I hadnt taken too much notice of the girls, because they hadnt struck my interest as first, so why bother? I was more into people who made me smile, or I liked straight away. Made everything easier, right?I walked down to the reception, thinking about whether or not I should take a walk on the beach. I seen all of the people sitting in the bars, in swimming costumes, laughing crazily.I spotted Tom, and was going to walk over to him, but I seen him looking sternly at someone. I decided to hide behind a pillar, watching closely to see what was going on. I saw some guy, and I didnt recognise him, Emma was sitting on the table looking into the glass she had in her hand, swirling ice.I kept on looking, when someone banged into my side. I looked round, rather agitated, when I saw her. Her dyed red and yellow hair with her bright green eyes. She was magnificent.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17! Hope everyone likes it :D**

Tom's POV

After spending some personal time with Emma, trying to make as little noise as possible, we lay in bed together.

'Shall we go get a drink?' I asked as I absentmindedly stroked her shoulder, she turned to face me.

'Sure.' She smiled before climbing out bed and slipping her clothes on, soon we were both ready and we walked out of the room, hand in hand, towards the bar of the hotel.

'Go get a table, I'll get the drinks.' I mumbled into her ear before kissing the top of her head. She squeezed my hand softly before leaving. After receiving our drinks, I turned away from the bar and scanned the patio area for Emma. I didn't find her at first so walked further outside.

I soon found her sitting on a table looking upset, I wondered what was wrong with her. As I walked closer the crowd separated and I realised what had upset her. There standing next to her was her arsehole ex boyfriend, Emma was looking anywhere but at him and soon she turned towards me. Her eyes lit up and she smiled gratefully, I walked over to her and handed her drink to her.

'Are you ok?' I asked her, before leaning over and kissing her sweetly not paying attention to her ex.

'Fine, now you're here.' I realised what she meant and turned to towards the man.

'Look I don't know what your problem is but could you leave Emma alone?' I warned before staring at him sternly, watching Emma swirl the ice around her glass out of the corner of my eye.

'I just want to talk to her.' He argued before bending down and pulling on Emma's arm so hard he knocked the glass out of her hand and it rolled off the table and smashed on the floor. He pulled her again forcing her to stand up, I glanced at Emma. A look of scared was covering her face and I didn't miss the tears rolling down her face. I walked over to him- whatever his name was- and gently placed myself between the two of them, making him let go of Emma.

I pushed her behind me, tucking her away in case this got violent, and held her hand behind me.

'Leave her alone, she's done nothing to you.' I remained calm, watching the man before me.

'Fine I'll leave her this time. But I'll come back.' He told me before looking over my shoulder and shouting to Emma. 'You know it as well as I do Emma, you belong with me!' I waited until he walked away before turning towards Emma and wrapping her in my arms allowing her to sob into my chest.

I stroked her hair gently, waiting until she finished crying. My eyes scanned the room and I saw Dougie talking to a girl with red and yellow hair. He looked happy as he talked to her, I told myself I'd ask him about it later. When Emma finished crying, I lead her silently up to her room before tucking her into bed and leaving to return to my room.

I fell asleep hoping that her ex wouldn't bother us anymore. After all why should he?


End file.
